


画囚

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, NP, ╮(๑•́ ₃•̀๑)╭, 杀人, 轮奸, 重口十八禁, 非常见三观等过激情节, 黑帮, （其实是旧文我不太记得清内容了总之TAG打严重点以防万一肯定是对的）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 一如既往短篇完结，黄金港黑帮老大x被黑老大养大的杀手注意警告。
Relationships: 敖龙X人男, 魔x人
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	画囚

**Author's Note:**

> 突然起尸，突然放出古老的稿子。  
> 拿旧稿掩盖近期咸鱼的事实(*゜ロ゜)ノ  
> 终于鼓起勇气拿到许可啦。  
> 话说到这行还有什么警告之类的东西要写的..........咸鱼太久大脑停摆想不起来了！！

* * *  
老大擅长画画。  
在一个阴暗的雨天，一间没有点灯的房间里，年轻人回想起他第一次看见他的敖龙族老大的情景。  
年轻人还是半大孩子时就在黄金港混生活，干的是比一般童工更血腥的谋生，他熟悉每个种族，在人类小孩眼中，敖龙族看起来，总是比较严肃和年长。他们的鳞片坚硬，皮肤也要比其他种族更硬一些，挺麻烦的，要费更多劲才能把刀子刺进去。  
要是必须一口气杀掉的敖龙男人有三十多个，那甭提多费劲了。  
所以当年看着前任老大人头落地，肥大的人头就像是三色丸子中粉红色那颗，骨碌碌的很快沾满了污水，他乖乖的把身上的装备包扔到地上。  
那天也是下着大雨，青瓦屋檐下的阴影有森森鬼意，十来岁的少年被淋得脸色苍白，看着几乎比自己高大一倍的白色敖龙男人，无奈苦笑：“我们都输啦，要杀要剐随你吧。但要是你肯放我一条生路，我就是你的人了。”  
老大放了他一条生路。他以前的帮派除了他以外没有活口，血花漫天飞溅，他身上沾满血臭，但毫发无损，全是他以前“弟兄”和“前辈”的尸血。新老大和他的敖龙族部下们没有放过其他求饶的人。  
那天老大把他带回去，然后他知道了，老大擅长作画。  
阴暗的雨天，魆黑的房间，西洋的沙发和东方的瓷器之间模模糊糊的阴翳，回忆里许多细节分外清晰。他记得他那时被要求先沐浴净身才能去老大的房间，丝质的雪白衬衫服服帖帖在他身上，让他感觉自己像个体面的留学生——那年头其实不少多玛人乐意送孩子去加雷马留学。他在房间外脱了鞋，穿着白袜走进去，第一眼看见木地板上一幅画，上面画着他的前任老大和他以前的熟人，那不是一般的肖像画，那种画，或许，该说是死像画。  
画卷很大很长，他跪下来端详，看着里面一砖一瓦他都熟悉。他七岁就住进画中这个堂口，他的前任老大把他爹妈杀了，他靠卖命换条活路。他看着画里每一个人，觉得都很脸熟，他们的死状也是眼熟。每一个人，每一具尸体，无论是死的方式，伤口的形状，尸体的位置，甚至是死前的表情.......全部和刚发生的现实无异。  
他抬头去看老大，他只是个小杀手，但他知道要让一个堂口上下上百口人按自己设计的方法死亡，绝不是凡人能做到的事情。除非事后摆设。可是他就在现场，亲眼看着他们杀人。  
“老大，难道你能看见未来吗？”他兴致勃勃地问。  
敖龙族男人面沉如水，他放下笔，从背对着少年的画架后出来，坐到沙发上，十指交握。  
“你现在是我的人了。”这是老大第一次对他说话：“你第一件要知道的事情，就是背叛我的下场。”  
男人的声音不如他想象那般冷酷，反而挺好听的。  
少年心想他烂命一条无牵无挂，有活他就肯去干，哪会背叛人，便无忧无虑道：“我知道，是要把我用很痛的方法杀掉吧！我很怕痛，做饭要是不小心切到手都会哭一天，绝对不会背叛你的。”  
他已经看见了，除了地上，房间四面都挂着精致的油画，每幅都是残酷至极的地狱变相，无一例外。  
新老大看起来一点也不疯狂，和其他喜欢袒露双乳的敖龙男人不一样，他全身包裹在漆黑大衣里，禁欲得让人觉得危险。  
少年心里判断这人一定不好惹，他以后要尽量少和新老大见面。  
“不杀你。”新老大道，示意他刚完成的画，“去看吧。”  
少年心里打鼓，此前他的世界都是杀人和被杀，折磨和买卖，这样的情况让他摸不着头脑。  
他小心翼翼地走过去，像近距离端详毒蛇一样眯起眼睛去看那画。那画没用什么红色颜料，也没有很多黑色颜料，让人费解。和墙上的油画不一样，大概因为这是东方，画像是精美细致的浮世绘，画中人是个约莫二十来岁的年轻男性，人类，清秀俊美，眉眼让少年觉得眼熟。  
男人一丝不挂，全身白肉好像透着光，他身形美好，全身没有一片赘肉，看起来如同神话中的天神下凡。但他和他身旁的追随者比起来，未免矮小瘦弱了些......少年愣住了，他定睛再看，察觉到方才他看见的什么天神，追随者，全是幻觉。画中的男人不是发着光，是他全身都沾满了白色液体，他身边的众多男人是敖龙族，要么全身没穿衣服，或虽然上下都有遮体，却偏偏暴露了粗大的分叉男茎，那活儿青筋暴涨，汁水淋漓，共数十根玩意儿，全指向男人腿间红肿吐着白浆的淫洞。  
少年猛退后几步，男人的脸分明是他在镜子里每天看着的人。那是一张尚且带着一点婴儿肥的脸，毫无疑问，要是年幼一些，他会和少年长得一模一样。  
少年抬头去看面无表情的新老大，这新老大看起来明明是荤段子都听不进耳的正派人，种种想法在少年脑子里转过几十轮，他身后全是冷汗。  
他又想起地上那幅画，新老大说画上是他背叛的下场，可是真的只是背叛的下场吗......  
“老大......”他脸上堆起假笑，装出满不在乎的模样道：“我从来是杀人的，要我转行也行，但这活看上去太要命了，牛也不能又给骑又给宰的，你得再给我钱我才干。”  
他盘算着，要是又当杀手又当妓子，那不如死了轻松。但要是被干一次屁股给一笔钱，也不是接受不了，忍耐一下他就有钱跑去艾欧泽亚了，谁能抓得住他。  
虽然这个想法让他自己也头皮发麻。不过把感情置之度外，身体凡事按计划行动是他的长处，不然他早得死上千次。  
这个新老大明明不像恋童癖.......似乎也的确不是恋童癖。听他说了这番话，敖龙族男人眉毛都没动，只是淡淡道：“要是看完了，就把两幅画烧掉回去吧。外面会有人给你安排房间。”  
房间里有个火炉，一看就是西洋的玩意儿。  
当年的少年听了这话，反而通体生寒，两股战战，几乎拿不稳手里两卷薄纸。  
哪怕是滔天的罪恶，终究是人间的事情，少年自幼泡在里头，他能坦然处之。  
可是在那两幅画卷和新老大平和的态度里，他分明感受到一种超出常识的恐怖。他魆地觉得房间里的阴影中都藏着许多邪恶的脸孔，它们惨白的脸在看着他狞笑，静静等待他坠入地狱。  
*  
要是早点逃离老大身边，就什么事都不会有了。  
年轻人自个儿也想不明白，为什么他会忘记那日看见的两幅那么诡异的画。  
或许是因为那之后他被送进学校，由于进度落后同龄人太多，每日叫苦不迭，脑子里再也放不下其他，也或许是因为这些年新老大和组织里其他人从来都待他不错，他是组织里年纪最小的，更像个被收养的小孩，备受帅气的异族大哥哥们的宠爱。于是他潜意识就想把那天的事情当作玩笑抛到脑后。那时候他是个没文化没见识的小鬼头，最擅长把讨厌的事情和不能理解的事情忘掉。  
也或许，其实只是冥冥中存在的宿命的力量，他是尘网中的小虫，没有逃脱不幸的资格。  
被师傅从阴暗的卧房抱出来时，年轻人的手脚柔软的垂下去，被打断过一次的四肢缠着绷带。  
夕阳微弱的光线晒得他头晕目眩，小金街的熙熙攘攘模模糊糊的从远方传来，院子里的添水轻响。年轻人被放到榻榻米上，他跪在榻榻米上，全身抖得像筛糠一样。  
在房间里已经被灌肠了一天的屁股里夹着老大修长的手指，他低着头，不敢去看周围一群赤身裸体的敖龙，他最熟悉最亲近的人们，现在都在用阳物指着他。  
为什么会变成这样？  
他是犯了错，他本来做好了觉悟，大不了就是一死。他不是那种滑稽的懦夫，杀手从来就该有被杀的觉悟。  
为什么会变成这样？  
......昨日他跪在老大面前，听到了让他不敢相信的审判，他怔忡间，从来最疼爱他的师傅在他身后折断他的手臂，老大走到他面前，捡起他先前藏好的短刀，徒手轻松的捏成碎屑，淡漠宣告他没有求死的自由。  
“我让你去杀人，你倒去救人......阳奉阴违，欺上瞒下，还重伤同袍。”  
老大的腔调慢悠悠，好听得像唱歌一样。“罚，永世为淫奴。从今往后，你就做一块淫肉，一口精袋，不得言语，不能直立，每日受至少二十人肏弄，直到肠腹装满，才得休息半刻。”  
他猛抬头去瞪老大的脸。  
或许敖龙族就是不易变老，老大的长相和年轻人初见他时无异，仍然是一张不到三十的青年的脸。敖龙族男人大多长得俊美，但是老大的脸从来是不沾烟尘的，仿佛一尊神像，隔绝人间一切欲望。  
这么多年来，年轻人从未见过老大流连烟花之地，也不见这男人娶妻生子，而他心里未曾有过半分诧异。因为他无法想象，世外仙人一样的老大会去触碰任何肉体凡胎。  
如今，他却感觉到了，老大火热的阳物抵制他松软潮湿的肉穴上。他被迫撅着屁股，看不见那活儿是何等可怖。他脑子空白一片。  
接着，他觉得穴口开始发涨，有滚烫的硬物在缓慢闯进来，把他整个人的内里都填充了，那硕大的怪物还在进入，他觉得他在被撑大，整个屁股，然后是腰，再然后是整条肠子，胃，内部的器官都在炽热的膨胀起来。他在被抓回来后就没吃东西，现在他庆幸这点，不然，他觉得，不然他一定会被顶得吐一地。  
那东西最先是缓缓抽动，强迫他仔细感受它的热度，形状，和那一跳一跳的勃发生命力。  
已经进来了。  
年轻人的额头抵着榻榻米，他以为自己会发疯，或者血流如注，口吐白沫，可是都没有。他只是想起自己一向很喜欢这种地板舒适的触感，经常的，他在淡淡木香的包围下和老大一起喝茶，和他玩得最好的前辈很调皮，有时候会在一旁对他做鬼脸。等老大离开，前辈会悄悄的让他玩他的角。  
为什么会变成这样呢？  
他静默地感受着体内性器官的动作，那是男人的生殖器官，它一次一次的没入他的肠道。他心里尽是不真实的感觉，只觉得是在梦中沉浮。而它进得太深了，似乎能顶进胃里，捅穿他的肚子。它那么大，像是孩童的手臂，让他有种耳朵都发涨的幻觉。  
老大在干着他，动作很温柔，但已经开始加速了。他看着自己脸上的汗沿鼻尖淌下，嗒地滴到地板上，晕开一片不明显的小圆点。  
他看着那个圆点，渐渐意识到，他已经开始像个娼妓一样被狠操，老大凶悍地挺动着腰，他们的下身相撞发出的响声几乎要震伤他的耳膜。他觉得自己的内里像是着了火，肚子里抽插的玩意儿像一条巨大的肉虫，他忍不住去蹬两条断腿，两条废物几乎就没有动，他仍然在被插着，老大还给他翻了个身，他觉得自己露出肚皮，变成了一个待宰杀的羊羔那类的东西，老大的肉棒就是刀，在他的肉里搅着。  
他余光看见自己的肚皮隆起了一块，他很奇怪自己居然没觉得痛。  
换成仰面挨操的姿势，他可以看见老大的脸了，也能看见所有人的脸，可是他看不见。眼前迷濛濛的，眼泪糊住了他的眼睛。所以他也看不见老大在做什么，只觉得肉穴边缘又被什么不软不硬的东西碰着，不像是阴囊，更不像手指。  
“他才第一次。”年轻人听见师傅的声音，他不想回忆不久前他也有看见师傅的裸体。师傅把他放下来后，没有一丝犹豫，直接开始宽衣解带。  
“今日过后，至少百次了。”他觉得老大又把两人的交合处开了一点。“这是他的命。”  
师傅不说话了，年轻人瞪圆眼睛，感觉到又一根东西正在进来。  
他想起敖龙族拥有两根性器，他刚刚有看见。  
他会死。  
他完全确信这点。他的肉穴肯定会撕裂，地板上会被染红，他的尸体将在血泊里慢慢变冷。  
可是什么都没有发生。  
另外一根敖龙族的生殖器官只是进来了，他只是同时含了两根男人的玩意儿，其他什么都没有改变。   
*  
年轻人昨天才自慰过。  
用手撸动性器，把射出来的一点液体包在纸巾里扔掉，人类的性欲不过是这么回事......或许爱也是这么回事，他有时候会这么想。  
现在他体内两根东西在泵入大量温热的水液，他在茫然中被灌大了肚子。他不明白正在注入自己体内的是什么东西，是尿吗？接着他感觉老大在他体内抽了出去，性器滑溜溜的离开肠道，是一种奇怪的感受。  
接着他闻到了精液的味道，和他印象里的味道不太一样，但的确不是尿骚味。他腹部饱胀，液体决堤一样从他下身孔窍流出。  
老大俯身亲吻他的眼睛，舔去了泪水，视野变清晰了。他看见老大半软的性器在眼前晃了一下，几滴液体落到他的肚子上。  
年轻人觉得脑子里梗塞了一块东西，眼前的一切都虚幻如梦，他张开嘴巴，试着吸进些许空气，他的确吸到了一些，寒冷的气流进入肺里，当他看见师傅来到他腿间，那些气流好像凝结成了冰。  
年轻人在由内散发出去的寒冷中战栗，他想冲自己一直尊敬的师傅大喊大叫，可是喉咙怎么也发不出声音。  
师傅的阳具抵着他正外流着老大的精水的肉穴，一下子猛插到底。年轻人痉挛一阵子，眼前不断挺动精壮雄腰的男人和记忆里会温柔摸他的头发的文雅青年荒诞地重合，唾液从年轻人的嘴里流出来，眼泪又一次从年轻人的眼睛里流出来。  
他听见了师傅在他身上叹息。  
“不要哭。”师傅道：“这是你的命，就算早告诉你背叛的下场，你仍然会有这一天。”  
这是你的命。  
年轻人头疼起来，他眼前出现了一道道幻影，有男有女，时间一时之间似乎被分割成了无数片，洒落了一地，过去和未来混在了一起。  
有时候他看见一个又一个敖龙族的阳具指着他，一个又一个男人分开他的腿，毫无顾忌的在他体内律动，放肆地给他灌精。有时候他看见了小时候的他，那时候他还不是杀手，小男孩抱着书包在狭窄的小巷里跑，天色正在变黑，他带着恐惧的心情回家。  
难道是他做错了什么事情吗，为什么他的归宿总是会变得可怕？  
这几天......莫非真的是命里注定的劫数？很多已经遗忘的景象，一次又一次的在他面前重现。他想起不久前再遇的那个人，那个让他决定打伤前辈也要护住的男人。那天的男人看起来可怜兮兮，也不爱笑了，但眉眼仍然像当年的小少爷，会牵着他的手，带他偷溜进他家的古董堂参观一堆价值连城的宝贝的那个人。  
他一向擅长把感情从身体割裂开去。  
但就算是渣滓也会有想要保护的回忆。  
结果落得这般下场。  
他又看见了前辈，那个会笑着让他玩他的角的前辈，前辈背对着一轮圆月，面无表情的看着他，白皙的裸体上包着渗红的绷带，前辈跪了下来，低头含他的乳头。  
“我是不是该感谢你，终于给我抓到了机会呢？”  
前辈也进入了他体内，他听见滋滋声，是他体内大量的敖龙族精液被挤了出来。  
年轻人的目光渐渐散了，如同水中碎了的月，他的身体随肏干一动，一动，摇摇晃晃，就像风雨中的孤舟。  
*  
* *  
“那些大人都对我说什么‘这是你的命’。一帮蠢货，我已经听腻这种话了。”  
年轻人抬起头，眼前一团团的黑影在慢慢淡去，他看见一个穿无袖羽织的男孩正向他转过身来。  
古董堂的仓库建在冰室旁边，即使在夏日也让人冷出一身鸡皮疙瘩。逃学的下午，日光微曛，男孩背对着一堆来自西方的十二神的木雕泥塑，双手捧着一个精致的莳绘木盒，眼神示意他接过去。  
年轻人记得这一幕。  
他不知道自己是在接过木盒之前，抑或是之后，才在夏日微薄的风中感到了全身彻骨的冷。  
但无论过多少年，他都不会后悔那天他接过这个木盒。  
他低头看手中木盒，盒面上用银粉绘有许多身上长着骨刺和双翼的男人的图案。他抬头看男孩，男孩对他微笑，两颊有可爱的酒窝。  
“据说是故意画恶魔军团在上面吓唬人，谁知道呢。快打开它吧。你是我最好的朋友，我给你看。”  
年轻人打开盒子，盒子里铺有漆黑的锦缎，锦缎上放着一个萎缩的，枯瘦的东西。  
猴子的手。  
仅剩下两根手指。

*  
——嘿嘿，你听说过猴爪三愿吗？  
有个猴爪上有三根手指，折断一根可以实现一个愿望。  
老夫妇许愿要一大笔钱，他们就得到了一大笔钱，是他们当日死去的儿子的保险赔偿金。  
他们想要儿子复活，然后儿子就变成活尸在敲门啦。  
他们只好用了最后一个愿望，把儿子送回去。  
送回了地狱。  
你说这样的猴爪，会不会是地狱之门的钥匙？  
*

年轻人平躺在榻榻米上，长期处于被插入的状态，他已经不知道身为男人被男人轮流侵犯有什么可怕的了。  
他不知道自己已经摇晃了多久，无数次的高潮榨干了他。他在想按理说他应该已经死了，他知道人被侵犯太久是会死的。所以什么时候才能死？他反复想着这个问题，因为现在好像除了等死之外没什么好做的。  
师傅在他体内又射出了一些精水，他觉得他已经被灌满了，可是师傅离开后，另外一个杀手来到他腿间，解下腰带。于是他知道了自己还不够满。  
不知道已经是第几天了......每次都是他到临界点之后，才会有人把他抱起来，送到浴室里排干净体内的精水。  
杀手皮肤黝黑，在夜晚没点灯的房间里看上去就像个黑色的鬼影，猩红的眼睛静静闪着不祥的光。  
插进来的性器很长，似乎能直接顶到他的喉咙。  
“你知道吗？”杀手对他笑，露出嘴里尖尖的虎牙。“把任务交给你的时候，每个人都知道目标是你小时候的朋友。”  
年轻人愣住了，杀手在他体内疯狂干了起来，年轻人的胯甚至被顶疼了，但最难受的还是腿间。  
要不是手脚动不了，他一定拼命挣扎。  
可是他只能一阵剧烈抽搐，然后闻到了淡淡的尿味。  
“又来了。”杀手伸手玩年轻人腿间的东西。“这东西快废掉了吧。不过你应该会觉得很走运，你至少还留了它这么多年。那些变态特别喜欢把小男孩阉掉。欺负小孩的人最害怕小孩长大。”  
年轻人发起抖来。他盯着杀手，明明是熟悉的，亲切的大哥哥，现在却越看越觉恐怖。  
但他紧闭着双唇，什么都没说。  
杀手见状，抬头去看不远处盘腿冥想的年轻人的师傅。  
“你徒弟真聪明。”他道：“他什么都知道，什么都看在眼里，但他知道他不能去想，不能去记。要是他稍微笨一点，他一定会问我为什么。”  
他说完又笑了：“当然要他去杀猴爪少爷的事情不用问，就是为了干他。只有老大那样的人，才会还给他看自己的未来，让他自己决定。有什么用，他注定是我们的‘新娘’。”   
做师傅的眉头轻蹙，没有睁开眼。  
“既然如此，就别吓他了。”师傅呵斥道。  
“不吓你。”杀手低头蹭蹭年轻人的脸。“我们来更快乐一些。”  
水声愈发响亮起来，年轻人被奸得忍不住喊出了声，他被牢牢按在地上，屁股都被操红了，双腿间满是白精。  
他大哭大叫，心里却有一块在茫然，那一片理智的碎屑隐约知道，自己不是因为被连续不断的奸淫和精液灌肠而哭叫，而悲苦难忍。  
这是你的命。  
谁决定的？  
为什么他的命就必须这样。  
*  
年轻人跪在地上，老大修长的手包裹在雪白的手套里，手指撬开年轻人的唇齿。  
淡淡的铁锈味在嘴里散开，唾液从年轻人的嘴角流下去，年轻人努力吞咽了一下，股间喷出了更多精水。  
他的双腿已经被白精涂满了，肉穴里面就算没有含着东西，也总觉得是正被肉棒狠插。  
曾经他是个杀手，现在却比三条花街所有屋子里的娼妓都要糜烂地绽放。  
老大看着他这个样子，伸手捏住他的左边屁股，把他托起来。  
年轻人顺从的张开了腿，只在肉穴被贯穿时呜咽了一声。  
老大慢慢插着他，把他抱了起来。  
清晨的冷雾被隔绝在窗外，黄金港仍然睡眼惺忪，世界近乎岑寂。  
老大突然问道：“你想看画吗？”  
年轻人抱着他的背，他迷迷糊糊的沉浸在快感里，没听清老大在说什么。  
毕竟这么多天了，他除了感受快感以外做不了任何事。  
老大又问了一次，高大的敖龙男子身着长衫，只露出性器奸淫着全身赤裸的年轻人。  
老大把他抱到画架后，拿起他的手，让他去触碰那幅画。  
“在烧掉之前，再看一次吧。”  
年轻人抬头去看那幅画，可是他看不见任何画面，只有一团铺天盖地的红色，兀的向他当头砸下来。  
*  
暗巷里，年轻人无力的双腿一歪，撑住墙才没有跪下来。  
遥远处血红置行灯的光微微照亮了他惊魂不定的脸。他觉得自己的记忆好像出了问题。他好像做了一个很糟糕的梦。可是想不起来具体细节了。  
只觉得屁股里好像塞着什么一动一动的东西，身体也没有力气。  
这样是无法执行任务的。  
他皱着眉，一边敲自己的脑袋想让混乱的脑子清醒一点，一边维持着隐遁状态往置行灯的光亮处走去。  
啊......想起来要做什么了。  
走不多远，两扇并排的大门出现在他面前，门前站立着两个健硕如熊的武士，门内金碧辉煌，贵客如云，空气里弥漫着掺和了酒香的脂粉气。  
传言道在三条花街内，有一楼阁只在夜里出现，名曰断肠坊。  
昔日古董堂的大少爷，在这里开门接客。  
可是，谁也不知道他接的是什么客人。  
年轻人也只知道，有人得知大少爷拥有猴爪，可以实现一切愿望。  
【把那个男人杀了，把猴爪带回来。】这就是交给他的任务的内容。  
*  
猴爪现在已经没有手指了。  
年轻人清楚这件事，他去之前想了很多计划，比方说跟大少爷商量，拿到无用的猴爪，然后他们再杀一个人，弄坏尸体的脸......  
尽管已经多年不见，但他相信大少爷，他们共享太多秘密了，他们都知道对方手上染了多少血，有多少条人命。  
大少爷在那个夏天把猴爪给他用的时候，对他说：“不要害怕，你要为你自己着想，没有人会比你自己更在乎你的。你要坚强起来，做必须要做的事！”  
这句话他一直记得，不然他早就死了。他当初被抓进黑帮时只是个七岁的小孩子，谁喜欢养孩子呢，每个人都想利用他，无数次他被当作弃子，他拼命活下来，学会了在毒蛇堆里装傻充愣，学会了剥离多余的感情，满身罪孽的行走在这个人间世。  
而大少爷从小就会这样做。他是没了母亲的孩子，他父亲宠爱娇妾，竟然默许她无数次试图把大少爷害死。大少爷在奶妈的保护下活到七岁，那年奶妈被推下井死了，大少爷决定杀死所有害他们的人。可是当他许愿让那个小妾和她那些残忍的仆人死后，根本不知道猴爪力量的父亲决定再纳新妾。这次老头看中一个更年轻的少女，他担心儿子剋他的妻，派人去杀死儿子。  
大少爷这才察觉到问题的根源，他又许愿杀死父亲。至此猴爪的三根手指全被折断。  
在年轻人的印象里，他唯一的这个朋友是一个坚毅的人。无论是怎么样的事情，大少爷只要下了决心，就会义无反顾地去做，绝不会后悔。  
所以当他再次看见大少爷时，看着那个抱着绣花大被在地上发抖的半裸男人，他觉得自己认错了人。  
直到大少爷喊了他的名字。  
“是你.......对不起......对不起......”大少爷一看见他就哭。他跪下来想拍拍男人单薄的肩膀，可是男人像触电一样连连后退。  
“你不能碰我......会被诅咒的，他们会生气......你不要碰我！”  
大被翻开，露出男人全裸的身体，白皙娇嫩的腿间满是红色掌印，白精如蛛网密布，那身体一看就是刚接待过恩客，而且绝不止一两个。  
年轻人头脑空白，因为他知道以大少爷的才能，怎么也不至于沦落到这种程度。  
他全副武装，大龙脉和钻石装备有价无市，古董堂长大的孩子绝不会认错其价值，但是大少爷却以那副惨状，哭着反复对他道歉：“对不起......对不起......”  
他伸手在大少爷面前挥了挥，见大少爷目光涣散，已经看不见他了。  
“我们先走......”他叹气道：“虽然不知道怎么回事，不过我们先走吧，我看看这个房间有没有猴爪，要是时间来得及，就按计划来，要是来不及......前辈应该不会对我设防。”  
他目中闪过凶光。他不是不喜爱前辈，只是选择了觉得更重要的人罢了。  
他伸手不顾大少爷的挣扎，强行去抱起大少爷。  
嘎吱——  
手指碰触到大少爷的背胛骨时，他听见了奇怪的脆音。  
他环顾四周，发现声音在手中传来。  
手里一阵一阵的响着骨头破碎和生长的怪音，与此同时，大少爷的背胛骨也越隆越高。他立即把大少爷放回地上后退，眼睁睁地看着儿时好友在地上扭动挣扎，不到一柱香功夫，背后就拖着一双长长的骨翼。  
或许是因为理智在魔幻的情景之前断线，眼前的画面开始支离破碎，他只是在碎片里看见大少爷睁大的眼睛。  
“你明白了吧......”大少爷雪白的身体一点点没入黑暗。“使用了猴爪的人，身上会留有地狱的刻印，变成群魔的猎物......”  
“我对不起你......”  
“你一定是被最可怕的魔看中了，才能这样安然无恙的长大了吧......”  
*  
年轻人后退几步，他发现其实不是他脑子出了问题看见碎片的画面，是一团一团黑暗从对面蔓延过来，吞噬了大少爷。  
他全身冷汗，只觉得脑子发烧，很想要忘记刚刚发生的所有事情。  
他从小最擅长的，就是忘记讨厌的事情和不能理解的事情。  
他转头向后走，却看见前辈站在身后，不知道站了多久。  
如花一样秀丽的前辈，明明是敖龙族，却比一般敖龙族纤细，鳞片也要更柔软一些。  
明明是从小看着都觉得亲切的脸，这时候却让他感到害怕。  
前辈的笑容，非常邪恶。  
“猴爪少爷呢？”前辈问道：“你看见他了吧，告诉我，发生什么事情了？”  
“.....”  
前辈又走近几步，逼问：“你明白发生什么事情的，对我说出来。”  
年轻人僵住不动，他有种幻觉，他似乎知道之后发生的事情：前辈又走近了几步，凑到他脸前，轻声问他：“你七岁那一年，每天早上不去上学躲在家门外，每天晚上在反锁的房间里装睡，隔着墙听着你爸妈在商量把你卖到哪里赚得最多......你每天都希望他们能改变主意，但他们最后还是决定把你卖给一个喜欢小男孩的富商，是一个五十多岁的老男人。所以你下定了决心，从书包里拿出朋友送你的小礼物......”  
前辈到底有没有对他说这样的话？其实年轻人想不起来。  
他只记得把刀刃插进前辈腹中的感觉......意外的坚硬。  
明明突破了皮肉，但是却捅到了本来不该存在的骨头。  
那时候他用力向前推进短刀，心中有所察觉，不敢抬头。  
烛光下，红色地毯上是全然异常的倒影，被刺中的男人身上长出尖锐的黑影，背后展开了巨大的东西。  
他没有看明白。  
对，他没有看明白是什么。  
他只知道要更用力一些，要把短刀刺得更深一些。就像他从小习惯做的一样。  
*  
年轻人双腿张开，嘴里发出不成音调的可怜兮兮的声音，老大抱紧他一些，让他能更舒服一点接受滚烫的精液。  
魔的精液在侵染这个男人，亦具有成瘾性，老大知道年轻人最后的下场：他会变得无法离开魔的精液，他会永远乖乖张开腿被魔侵犯灌精，他和魔交合的次数越多诅咒越深，最终完全成为一块淫肉。  
年轻人醒过来了，他呆滞看向老大，意识到刚刚一切都是画中幻象。是他作为人类经过的最后的时光。  
画架上摆放着一幅画，紫烟弥漫的一间厢房中，忍者打扮的年轻人把短刀刺进一个长有双翼的恶魔体内，但是恶魔在笑，恶魔操控了黑暗，黑暗中伸出数十条白色的手，伸向年轻人的身体。  
现在这才是现实，他无法言语，肚子被老大射满精水后，老大把他放着地毯上，他只能在地上爬。  
老大有些惋惜的看着他：“这次你没法再自己把画烧掉了。”  
年轻人在地上抽搐起来，不断颤抖，最强大的魔的精液灌满了他的内部，里面全是最高浓度最黑暗的诅咒，诅咒刺激着他内里的肉壁，让他陷入无止境的高潮中，继续慢慢把他改造成淫肉。  
老大把画卷扔进火炉后，抬头看见一个秀美的敖龙青年正在敲门。  
他记得这是和地上的小家伙走得很近的一个魔。魔按约定的时间来了。  
“老大真是狡猾。”魔抱起年轻人后，看着年轻人那副快翻白眼的样子，很不满：“你一大早就给他灌这么多精水让他发疯，这天我们怎么肏他都认不出我们来了。”  
老大淡笑：“那你们该多努力一些。”  
魔心想那是当然，美滋滋的抱着仍然在抽搐的年轻人离开了房间。  
fin


End file.
